El moño rosa
by Ledayy
Summary: Un pokemon siempre se parece al entrenador.—Te reto a una pelea — dijo Crasher Wake señalando a Pearl — ¿Qué te parece un Buizel contra Floatzel? Yaoi. Dia/Pearl


**Ahora les traigo un nuevo one shot de Dia y Pearl. **

**Desde que leí el manga de Pokemon Adventures el año pasado he querido escribir una historia sobre el Buizel de Pearl. Y aquí la traigo, espero que les guste. **

**Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi (ChicoxChico)**

**Se hacen algunas referencias al manga pero no evitan que entiendan la historia. **

**Pareja: Dia y Pearl mis favotitos**

**Otra advertencia: Esta historia tiene una escena de sexo.**

**Pókemon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

**El moño rosa**

Ciudad Sunyshore estaba engalanada, los ocho líderes de gimnasio se reunirían para discutir asuntos importantes de la región. Todos decidieron invitar a otros tres chicos a dicha reunión. Los que años antes habían salvado la región gracias a su inteligencia, emociones y fuerza de voluntad.

Platina Berlitz estaba emocionada, no había podido visitar ciudad Sunyshore a pesar de tener la octava medalla. Su padre iba con ella, junto con el profesor Rowan, quienes también fueron invitados. Llegaron a un amplio edificio, un hombre los recibió sonriente.

— ¡Bienvenidos a ciudad Sunyshore! — exclamó el hombre — por aquí señor Berlitz, señorita, profesor Rowan

Platina esbozó una sonrisa al ver, reunidos en un pequeño salón a todos los líderes de gimnasio. Crasher Wake y Candice hablaban alegres mientras Roark y su padre, Byron peleaban sobre si era mejor el ataque o la defensa. Gardenia admiraba las flores que había en el salón y Volkner se notaba aburrido. Maylene y Fantina charlaban sobre las ventajas y desventajas de los tipos elementales. Todo estaba tal y como debía estar.

—Platina ¡Que gusto verte! — exclamó Fantina adelantándose, abrazando a la señorita

—A mí también me alegra verla — respondió Berlitz correspondiendo al abrazo

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Me muero por escuchar su nueva rutina — dijo ansiosa la líder de gimnasio

Platina parpadeó un poco, pensaba que sus amigos ya estarían ahí, con lo desesperado que es Pearl creyó que se despertaría a las cuatro para llegar temprano. Pero no habían llegado, ya eran las diez, su ausencia inquietaba.

**.-.-.**

— ¡Corre más rápido! — Gritaba el rubio totalmente fuera de sí — ¡Rápido Diamond!

El rubio tenía a su amigo agarrado de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastraba por el camino que conducía a ciudad Sunyshore. Dia tenía a Phione en la otra mano, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no fuera a caerse, el pokemon solo reía ante la prisa de Pearl.

—Si hubieras puesto el despertador como te dije — comentó Pearl mientras cruzaban la entrada de la ciudad

—Si no nos hubiéramos dormido a la una de la madrugada — regresó Diamond sin querer aceptar toda la culpa del retraso

— ¡Fue tú culpa que llegáramos tarde! — Dijo el rubio — te dije que nos durmiéramos de una vez

—Íbamos a dormirnos, pero tu empezaste a…

— ¿Yo? — Pearl se paró en seco, girándose hacia su amigo — tú me besaste, yo te la regresé y cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos ya era la una

—No digas esas cosas frente a Phione — dijo Dia tapándole los oídos al pokemon, poniéndose rojo a más no poder al recordar el motivo de su desvelo

Finalmente entraron al edificio, sin escuchar el saludo del hombre. Todos los líderes voltearon a verlos cuando entraron azotando ambas puertas. Ya había empezado la reunión. Pearl respiraba agitadamente y no soltaba la mano de su amigo, aunque había dejado de jalarlo desde hacía un buen rato. Dia tenía a Phione en su otra mano, era el más afectado por la carrera, casi no podía respirar.

—Lamentamos el retraso — se disculpó Pearl, dándose cuenta de que todavía sujetaba a Dia. Lo soltó de inmediato

Los chicos tomaron asiento del lado derecho de la larga mesa. Crasher Wake saludó efusivamente al rubio en cambio Maylene hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. Se había comportado así desde que Pearl la rechazó. Mientas que Fantina no les despegó los ojos de encima. Roark estaba hablando al momento en que ingresaron a la sala.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, tenemos que conservar las ruinas de todo Sinnoh, porque son un patrimonio histórico. La pregunta es ¿Cómo?

**.-.-.**

—Por eso creo — dijo Platina después de un largo turno hablando — que debemos darle más apoyo al café rodeo ya que la leche de los Miltank podría tener más propiedades curativas que solo restaurar puntos de salud. Gracias

—Con eso acabamos la reunión — dijo Roark desperezándose, ese había sido un monólogo muy largo y aburrido

Dia se talló los ojos, casi se dormía a mitad de ese discurso cuando recordó que no podía mostrarse grosero delante de Platina. Pearl se preguntaba ¿Qué tema importante debatieron? Solo hablaron de ruinas, turismo, el gran pantano. No llegaron a ningún acuerdo importante.

— ¡Por fin! — gritó Fantina, dispuesta a pedirles a los comediantes hacer su rutina, pero alguien se le adelantó

—Te reto a una pelea — dijo Crasher Wake señalando a Pearl

Todos voltearon a ver al líder de tipo agua y luego al rubio. El de ojos naranjas no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, Wake ya había sacado a su Floatzel. Se puso de pie, resignándose a la pelea. Fantina rodó los ojos, tendría que esperar todavía más.

— ¿Qué te parece un Buizel contra Floatzel? — inquirió el líder

—Pearl le ganará — Roark acercándose a Platina y los demás líderes — cuando te enfrentaste a mi gimnasio él te dio la idea de la confusión ¿Verdad, señorita?

—Así es — afirmó Platina — puede saber que ataque usará el pokemon solo por su postura

Pearl se sonrojó, odiaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera. Phione lo observó con curiosidad, jamás había visto una pelea pokemon que no fuera entre los dos entrenadores que le cuidaban. Dia animó a su amigo, pero casi de inmediato supo cual era el problema de esa pelea.

—Ya sé lo fuerte y perseverante que es Pearl — dijo Wake — por eso quiero saber cómo ha cuidado al Buizel que atrapó mientras entrenaba conmigo

Los demás líderes le dieron la razón, aunque Volkner se limitó a suspirar. El rubio se puso pálido, quedándose ahí parado, debatiéndose si aceptar o no.

— ¿No podría ser mi Infernape contra su Floatzel? — inquirió esperanzado

Crasher Wake rió sonoramente.

—Déjate de bromas Pearl, anda, saca a tu Buizel

Dia tenía la misma expresión que su amigo, nadie había visto a Buizel desde hacía uno o dos años, así que nadie sabía cómo era ahora.

—Escuche que un pokemon siempre se parece a su entrenador — dijo Gardenia, queriendo alentar el combate — si el entrenador es cobarde ¿Qué se espera del pokemon?

— ¡Yo no soy cobarde! — exclamó el rubio sacando la pokeball donde yacía su Buizel, avanzando hacia su maestro. La valentía se esfumó cuando recordó que pokemon debía usar

Miró a Dia, como buscando una forma de escapar de esto. Antes de conseguir esa respuesta, Candice dio por iniciada la pelea.

— ¡Sal Zeruhiko! — gritó el rubio lanzando la pokeball

El haz de luz fue tomando forma de un pokemon con forma de nutria. Buizel sin duda había cambiado, pero la modificación física no se comparaba con la interna. Las dos manchas en su espalda indicaban su género, pero ese moño rosa en su cabeza te ponía a dudar.

—Buizel — dijo el pokemon poniendo una pata en su cintura mientras que con la otra se acomodaba su moño rosa

El silencio reinó en la sala, donde solo flotaba una idea. "Un pokemon siempre se parece a su entrenador". Dia se cubrió la cara con la mano, tenían que escoger justo a Zeruhiko.

—Pearl — empezó Wake un poco contrariado, daba por seguro que su Buizel era macho — no sabía que era hembra

—No es hembra — dijo Byron observando su espalda — tiene dos manchas

El rostro de Pearl se había puesto totalmente rojo, todos estaban viéndolo, como pidiendo una explicación a ese accesorio.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Él ya era así! ¡No podía ordenarle cambiar! ¡Yo no le compré ese moño! — gritó el rubio, lleno de vergüenza, tratando de justificarse

—Yo se lo compré — soltó Dia

Pearl lo miró acusadoramente, como preguntando ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Iba a robar ese moño de la tienda — se defendió el pelinegro — mejor se lo compré

La cosa no mejoraba, Buizel se arreglaba el pelaje, mirándose en un espejo. Sus movimientos femeninos y esa obsesión a su apariencia no solo lo hacían quedar mal a él.

—Zeru — susurró Pearl — tenemos una pelea

El Buizel reaccionó, regresando a su lugar, dando brincos y piruetas. ¿Era realmente el mismo pokemon que dos años antes atacaba a Pearl? ¿Era el pokemon más bravo del equipo de Pearl?

**.-.-.**

— ¡Magnífico! — gritaba Pearl a Zeru, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación

Había regresado al hotel, Dia finalmente había logrado dormir a Phione y fue a ver por qué su amigo hacía tanto escándalo.

— ¿Ahora qué mosca te picó? — inquirió el pelinegro

— ¡Esto no puede seguir así! — dijo el rubio en un tono aún más alto

Zeru se encogía más a cada palabra de su entrenador.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hiciste lucir? — Preguntó un poco más calmado — ¿Te das cuenta?

— ¿Cómo te hizo lucir? — inquirió Dia interponiéndose entre el Buizel y el entrenador

—Un pokemon siempre se parece a su entrenador ¡Todos creen que soy marica!

—Y están tan alejados de la realidad — dijo Dia sarcásticamente

Pearl se puso totalmente rojo, volviendo a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Todo es culpa de ese moño rosa — continuó la discusión el rubio — no lo hace ver como macho. Sus actitudes tampoco pero eso es el colmo

—Y a tu parecer ¿Cómo debe comportarse un macho? — preguntó Dia. Zeru se limitó a asentir, como diciendo que eso mismo iba a preguntar

—Un macho no usa moños rosas, un macho no rechaza a las hembras que le coquetean ¡Un macho no se niega a usar puño hielo por temor a romperse una garra! — explotó Pearl

Zeru se encogía a cada palabra, muy culpable por su actitud. Dia frunció el ceño.

—Tú tampoco te comportas como hombre

— ¿Qué? — inquirió el rubio paralizándose — ¿Qué has dicho?

—Un hombre no rechaza a todas las mujeres que se le declaran, menos aún a una líder de gimnasio; un hombre no se queda despierto con su "amigo" haciendo algo que no sea jugar videojuegos o tomar cerveza ¡Un hombre no se enamora de su mejor amigo! — gritó Diamond

Pearl estaba estupefacto, hacía mucho que no escuchaba gritar a su novio. Sonrió un poco, molestando aún más al chico de las emociones. Dia trató de salir del cuarto, pero Pearl lo tomó el brazo, arrinconándolo en una pared.

—Puede que tengas razón — empezó a hablar el rubio, susurrando cada palabra al oído de su pareja — pero yo no soy quien usa un moño rosa, ese eres tú

—Cállate — masculló Dia sin dejar a un lado su enojo

Pearl sonrió de nuevo, tomando a su novio de la cintura, bajando lentamente su mano. Dia soltó un gemido cuando una caricia en su zona íntima lo hizo estremecerse.

—Pearl, detente — dijo Diamond con miedo — Phione podría despertar

—No me importa — respondió el rubio uniendo sus labios, comenzando a recorrer con las manos cada parte del cuerpo de su novio

**.-.-.**

— ¿De verdad crees lo que dijiste? — preguntó Crasher Wake a Gardenia. Ella tardo unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería

—Debes admitir que un pokemon casi siempre se parece a su entrenador, por eso se crea un lazo tan cercano — razonó la chica

— ¡Pero…! — Gritó Wake poniéndose de pie, sin querer aceptar lo visto — ¡Ese Buizel no se parecía a Pearl! Él nunca usaría ese moño

—Eso no lo sabes — dijo Volkner, dando por primera vez su opinión — ¿Hace cuanto que no te pones en contacto con él?

Wake soltó un bufido. Con qué derecho hablaba Volkner, era la primera vez que veía a los comediantes y su comentario ácido tenía más aspecto de crítica destructiva. No lo conocía, cualquier pensamiento u opinión quedaba descalificada desde el primer instante. Sin embargo, la duda lo embargaba. No soportaba la idea de que aquel chico a quien entrenó y vio crecer en una sola noche fuera esa clase de persona.

—Si tanto te preocupa — dijo Roark hastiado de tanta discusión — ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

Wake caviló un segundo. Aunque dudaba que el rubio le dijera la verdad, por la excusa que dijera, juzgaría al chico. Caminó hacia la puerta, totalmente decido, pero antes de salir tomó al Roark del brazo y lo jaló.

—Vendrás conmigo — determinó el líder — quiero tener un testigo

Platina quiso acompañarlos, pero el señor Berlitz insistió en que se quedara a ayudarle con una investigación con el Electivire de Volkner y su gran capacidad para almacenar electricidad.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Por qué se fueron tan rápido? — inquirió Wake mientras entraban al ascensor que los llevaría al piso donde estaba el cuarto que los comediantes había reservado en un famoso hotel de la ciudad Sunyshore

—Dijeron que Phione tenía sueño — dijo Roark — no es cosa sencilla cuidar a un pokemon tan especial. Deben asegurarse de tenerlo contento

—Pues se veía muy bien cuidado — comentó Wake al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían — Pero creo que no es prudente mantenerlo con ellos. Deberían dejarlo libre

Identificaron de inmediato la habitación, Roark estaba por tocar, como cualquier persona educada. Pero Wake tenía otros planes, evitó que el líder emitiera algún sonido y abrió la puerta. Entraron sigilosamente. Roark alzó una ceja, actuaban como si estuvieran a punto de descubrir a un ladrón o un gran secreto. En el fondo nunca consideró que eso fuera cierto.

— ¡Ahh! — escucharon a los pocos pasos

—Vas a despertar a Phione — distinguieron la voz de Pearl

— ¡Tu vas a despertarlo! — exclamó Dia, supuestamente enojado

Cualquier señal de enojo se eliminó de su rostro después de otro movimiento. Jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo, sujetándose a la espalda de su novio. De nuevo había cedido a ese impulso de su piel. Wake y Roark se acercaron, distinguiendo dos figuras en la cama, la espalda de Pearl quedaba descubierta pero una sábana cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Los brazos de Dia se habían aferrado a él. Gimiendo de nuevo, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su rostro se había teñido de un intenso rojo. Otro movimiento. Otro gemido. No tardaron en comprender que Dia estaba sentado sobre Pearl y que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

La respiración de Diamond se agitó, jadeaba en el oído del rubio, incitándolo más. Pearl ahogó un gemido al moverse por tercera vez. Los líderes estaban congelados, al grado de ni siquiera atreverse a respirar. Evitando así que los comediantes se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Creo que Phione despertó — mintió Dia tratando de alejarse

—Zeru lo cuidará — selló el rubio recostando a su amigo, colocándose encima de él, moviéndose más rápido

—No… ¡Ah! — Dia se sonrojó aún más

— ¿Qué te impide disfrutar esto? — Jadeó Pearl — ¿Quién podría descubrirnos aquí?

Cada pregunta la recalcó con una embestida, logrando que finalmente su novio dejara de resistirse. Dia besó el cuello de Pearl, logrando un suspiro. Se movió el también, sin ahogar ningún sonido, por más fuerte que éste fuera.

Un pokemon siempre se parece al entrenador.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos? — inquirió Byron cuando su hijo y el líder de tipo agua regresaron

Estaban totalmente pálidos y no podían articular ninguna palabra. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada, asimilando lo que acababan de ver.

— ¿Qué les habrán dicho esos chicos? — preguntó Candice a los presentes, logrando que los dos líderes dieran un respingo

Platina comenzó a pensar. Sin llegar a nada concluyente. Los que sí llegaron a un acuerdo fueron Roark y Wake.

—Eso nunca lo vimos — dijo Crasher Wake

— ¿De qué hablas? — comentó Roark aceptando el trato

**.-.-.**

— ¡Phione! — gritaba el pokemon siendo perseguido por Zeruhiko, al ser los dos de tipo agua se llevaban de maravilla

—Es peor que un niño pequeño — dijo Pearl sin querer dejar a ir a su novio — quédate un rato más

—No porque querrás una segunda ronda — dijo Diamond poniéndose los pantalones

Pearl vio como Dia caminaba hacia los pokemon antes de que fueran a romper algo de valor. Se recostó boca arriba en la cama y vio el techo. Quizá debía reconsiderar la posibilidad de un intercambio. Buizel quedaría mucho mejor en el equipo de Dia. Dios, ahora sí que sabía lo que sintió su madre cuando le contó lo que era.

Se irguió al darse cuenta. Eso mismo había sentido su madre. Se estaba comportando como ella al no aceptar a Zeru. "Solo estás confundido" "Es algo pasajero" "Cuando madures recordaras tus palabras y te reirás de lo estúpidas que suenan" "No estás realmente enamorado"

— ¡Zeru! — gritó Pearl haciendo que el pokemon nutria se estremeciera — ven aquí

Dia frunció el ceño, pensó que el enojo de su novio había pasado. Buizel se sentó en la cama, sin atreverse a ver a su entrenador. Pearl lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró para verlo directamente. Zeru estaba muerto de miedo.

—Acomódate ese moño — dijo ajustando el accesorio — y la próxima vez que quieras uno, no intentes robarlo de la tienda

Zeru abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido. Dia esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Feliz de haberle comprado ese moño rosa.

* * *

**Imaginarme a Zeruhiko con un moño rosa sigue asiéndome reír. **

**Si les gustó la historia o no díganmelo con un review. ^^**


End file.
